A Many Splendor Thing
by cm forever
Summary: This is a tale of four couples going throw the trials and tribulations in order to find and keep love.


Hey everyone! I'm still not sure how this fic is going to go but just stick with me.

Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time….

The orange and yellow leaves danced in circles while the crisp fall wind nipped at Phoebe's nose. As she walked through central park she was suddenly aware of the couples around her. People were holding hands, laughing, kissing, among other things. What would be a heart warming sight for some, was just depressing to Phoebe. She held her denim jacket tight when another breeze came by and shuttered as she recalled the events of the night:

3 hours ago

" You look great Pheebs! I have a good feeling about tonight." Rachel said between sips of her tea. She sat on Phoebe's couch and watched as her anxious friend fixed her makeup for the tenth time.

" You better hope your right because I need to get laid." She joked as she adjusted her dress and Rachel rolled her eyes. " Seriously though, this date needs to go well."

" I'm sure it will."

" He is certainly different then the other guys I've met. He's sweet, funny, normal-"

" and a doctor!" Rachel squealed.

" Rachel, being a doctor with money isn't that important. Now if he doesn't worship Satan, he's a winner."

" What?"

" What?"

" Any way, I think you should be careful. A cute thirty year old doctor who's single? There has to be _something_ wrong with him."

" Yeah, you're right. Maybe he has a clubbed foot…"

" Yup, that's exactly what I was thinking… a clubbed foot. You know what, just go and have fun. You deserve it."

" I will and if it's meant to be, it's meant-" The doorbell cut her off. " ..to be. I'll get that." Rachel jumped up behind her.

" Oh my god, you're going on a date with a doctor!"

" Rach, calm down!"

" Okay. I'm just excited you're finally dating a real man."

" And the others were what? Imaginary?"

" Yeah, yeah open the door!" Phoebe opened the door and was greeted by a gorgeous man in a gorgeous suit, with a gorgeous smile.

" Hi Steve."

" Wow, you look great. Ready to go?"

" Yeah let's go." She took his arm and walked through the door.

" Have fun you too. I hope you get lucky." Rachel yelled into the hallway before closing the door.

As one romance began , across town, another was slowly diminishing.

" Damn it Monica, would you get off my back!"

" How come every time I question you about something you say I'm on your back or I'm harping at you!"

Chandler and Monica have only been married for three years but they've been best friends for many. Like any couple, they've been through some good times and some bad ones. It seemed as though the bad ones were starting to wear them down. It didn't help that Monica would often work late at the restaurant and Chandler was usually away on business trips. The few nights they did spend together usually ended up with one of them angry and the other one sleeping on the couch. From the looks of it, this was going to be one of those nights.

" _All _you do is question me."

" Well I'm sorry if I would like to know where the hell my husband has been all night and why you wreak of alcohol and cigarettes…"

" I was at a bar, okay? Last time I checked I was old enough to drink."

" So you stopped for a drink with out even bothering to call me. Great start. Did you smoke too?"

" Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated by the police! _Yes_ Monica, I had a cigarette."

" Chandler! You know how I feel about smoking. Why would you do it? You spent all that time quitting and now you are right back where you started. It's bad enough you want to kill yourself, but what about me? Why do I have to die from you smoking, and what if we have kids-"

" Just stop it! I know right where you are going with this. Don't lecture me on all that second-hand smoking crap! I'm not in the mood for it right now."

" Did something happen at work?"

" No, it's just been a long day, I didn't sleep well and my neck is killing me."

" Well if you would talk to me instead of shutting me out like an asshole, you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch."

" Monica, I just got home, I'm tired. Can you just put this fight on hold while I take off my jacket and eat some dinner. I _promise_ you can yell me later."

Monica rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch. She pretended to watch tv as Chandler clamored in the kitchen looking for food. After a minute of silence, Monica got up, took the pot out of his hand and told him to sit. After she gave him a plate of pasta, she sat in the other seat and watched as he ate. She gave an apologetic smile and he took her hand in his.

" I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just worried."

" I know."

" I'm going to head over to Rachel's for a little bit and help her with Emma."

" Okay."

" Are we… Are we okay?"

" Yeah." She nodded and walked out the door. They weren't okay, and they both knew it.

Across the country, another friend was feeling down and alone. Joey dragged himself up the stairs and exhaled when he finally reached the door to his apartment. Once inside, he threw his keys on the table. After heading to the kitchen for a beer, he plopped on the couch. The phone started to ring but Joey decided to let the machine pick it up. After 4 rings, it finally did.

" Joey…It's me. You have to return my calls at some point. I really want talk to you. I realize things aren't good between us right now and I'm sorry. I just…miss you and if you could give me a chance to explain everything… everyone deserves a second chance. Call me." the message ended.

It was her, the same her that broke Joey's heart. Joey moved to LA when Days of Our Lives changed locations to Burbank. He got his own apartment and quickly made friends from the building. Two doors down, were Alex and Katie. They were roommates and the first people Joey had met. Initially, Joey was attracted to Alex but seeing as though she was engaged and moving into her fiancée's apartment, he got to know Katie. When Alex finally moved out, Katie was lonely and would frequently visit Joey. One thing led to another and they starting dating. Joey Tribbiani had a steady girlfriend. He was in a committed relationship which both excited and scared him. He had never worn his heart on his sleeve quite like he did with Katie. Joey soon found himself falling for Katie. However Katie had someone else in mind, Alex's husband, Eric. The night Joey walked in on Katie and Eric was one of the worst nights of his life. For three months they had been having an affair. No matter how much they apologized, Alex and Joey were too hurt to forgive them. Katie had made it a habit to call Joey every so often and leave a message similar to the one she just left and he would never return the call.

Just then there was a knock on the front door. Joey pulled himself off the couch wondering who could be on the other side. Once he opened it, he saw Alex leaning against the frame. Her eyes were puffy and red , her hair was disheveled and he could smell the gin and tonic she had been drinking earlier.

" Hey"

" Hey, are you okay?" he said in a soft tone.

" I could be better." She slurred. He led her inside and motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch.

" I was throwing all of his crap away and I found a box of old photos of me and Eric on vacation. As I was looking through it, all the pain started to comeback to me and I figured you would be the one person who would understand what I'm going through." He pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest.

" I do understand. Katie called again today with the same 'I'm sorry routine' ."

" There are times where I feel like I should just give in and forgive him. Do you ever feel like that?"

"No. I can't ever trust her again and if I were you, I wouldn't go back to him."

" Yeah but we have a history together-"

" and he ruined your future." Joey added.

" I suppose your right." Alex got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. She pulled out a beer from the fridge. " He isn't exactly the model husband. He was never home, he cheated on me before-"

" He has? When?"

" Last year. He screwed his secretary." She mumbled as she took a swig from her bottle.

" Okay, I don't think you need anymore of this." Joey took the bottle and led her back to the couch. " After his secretary, you forgave him. Now your best friend and you are still doubting your decision to leave him?" She shrugged.

" It's complicated. We're in a marriage; I can't just give up."

" Your too good for him! Don't you see that?"

" Joey, you don't understand. You were never married."

" I know enough about marriage to know that you should respect your wife and be fully committed to her. You don't go screwing her best friend."

" I know you're right." Tears started to roll down her face. Seeing this Joey knelt down in front of her and took her hand.

" Of course I'm right, don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault that he's a jerk."

" I think that I really could move on from him. It's just difficult and scary at the same time.

" I'll be right here with you the whole time." Joey then realized how close her face was to his. Before he knew it, she had leaned in and kissed him. At first it was soft and slow, then the passion increased. All the anger and pain they shared were eased by each other's touch. Joey knew he should stop but all he could think of was how beautiful she was.

thanks. please review


End file.
